Wet Kisses And Dry Words
by TicTacStory
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have hated eachother ever since they first met, but what do they actually know about eachother? Sexual scenes,drug references,rape, some Shizaya fluff.


_**A/N it has been quite a while hasnt it?**_

_**o/o**_

"Jesus God."

Another trash can got kicked by the strongest man in Ikkebukuro, the man who would put the olympic wrestlers to shame.

Who other than Shizuo Heiwajima could get away with -unconciously- destroying half Ikkebukuro without the rather ambitious cops to go after his sorry ass.

_Soo...pissed...OFF!_

Why was it that he could overpower anyone, except_** "THAT" **_guy?

_**"That" **_guy had the strenght of a flea, shure shure, he MIGHT be OKAY with his knifes he carries with soo much love.

_Wait...did I just put "That" guy next to "love"?_

His knifes, about the only "good" thing about that...that thing.

_And his grades in highschool, his manipulation skills and his..._

He shrugged.

_"...charm"._

Shizuo never got it, shure, everyone IN Ikkebukuro would rather see that "thing" ten feet under the ground, but somehow everyone OUTSIDE Ikkebukuro would rather see that "thing" in their bed.

_This is proof God does not exist._

Nothing out of the ordinary happened really, That "thing" and Shizuo somehow found eachother, better said, Shizuo found that "thing".

And Shizuo would do whatever any normal person would do, kick that things ass.

or atleast, thats what SHOULD have happened.

Instead, Izaya just cursed, and ran off to god knows where.

_Out of Ikkebukuro, if he knows whats good for him..._

Shizuo didnt even care about winning or loosing, unless it was about that guy.

Shizuo walked, drowned in violent thoughs involving that things head and stone, lost his track and ended up somewhere in the outside of Ikkebukuro, he wasnt LOST.

He knew perfectly well where he was,

and he didnt like it...

at all.

He turned around, ready to meet with his co-worker and beat some more money out of certain people.

"Oh Shizu-chan ❤, what a unpleasant coincidence-"

Shizuos head told him to ignore him, to continue walking and not think about what that thing could be doing hanging on the gates of Reira Academy like some badass.

But really, when does Shizuo ever think with his head when it comes to that thing?

"Izaya...you are soo FRICKEN` DEAD!" Shizuo turned, and lauched a fist at that "thing", Izaya Orihara, Info broker and a manipulative little son of a bitch since the day he was born.

Izaya jumped, and landed with both feet on the ground. "Heh" he smiled, and lift both hands in the air, "Im sorry Shizu-chan, I would love to play with you but I just dont have the time right now..." the tone in his voice was playful, threathening and arousing for some.

Shizuo HATED that tone.

"Shut up!" to his own surprise, he grabbed Izaya from his collar and forced him against the school gates. "What would a flea like you do in his old highschool?"

Without resisting a muscle, Izaya answered with no sign of annoyance. "Shizu-chan, you just told me to shut up, I cant answer that ❤ "

"YOUR RUNNING YOUR MOUTH ALREADY SOO JUST TELL ME DAMN-" a skinny hand stopped him, Izaya, showing more strenght that he ever did forcefully pulled Shizuo behind a tree.

"What the hell are you doing-"

"Shush, Shizuo."

Shizuo would have continued to snagger, but the tone in his voice, and his pronounciation of "Shizuo" startled him enough to remain silent, as his body was against Izayas.

It was also that moment Shizuo caught a sniff of cologne,

...female cologne.

A woman passed Reira Academy, he didnt see alot of her, but he guessed she was their age, perhaps a little older, long black hair and short, she had a little girl in her arms and was looking worried, no, angered.

There was also a police man behind her, the woman and officer spoke for a while, Shizuo didnt understand shit, when the man and woman left Shizuo finally caught a grip of himself and fell on the grass.

"What the hell was that?!" He said angerly. "What mess did you get into now? damn flea? cause` like hell am I going to get involved in any of your schemes."

Izaya didnt respond right away, he looked around and it seemed he just then realized Shizuo was still there. "Huh? oh, But you are already involved Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled, but, other than the other times, this time it looked downright forced.

"Dont fuck around," Shizuo stood up and again grabbed the info-broker from the collar. "Why were the cops looking for you? and who was that woman? I swear to god Izaya if I get in problems because of you..."

Izaya just smiled at him and started humming, "Oh Shizu-chan, are you worried for me ❤ ?"

Shizuo sighed, stepped back, and inspected the man from tip to toe, he then realized he hardly knew him.

But that didnt matter, he still had murderous feelings for him.

"Well Shizu-chan I gotta bounce, I might go back Tokyo for a bit soo dont worry too much for me okay?" He smiled again and ran away.

"Tokyo? Arent you from Shinjuku?" Shizuo wondered, then realized he let go of a perfect oportunity to beat the shit out of him.

"...IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**A/N you can motivate me by simply leaving a review, do it for Shizayas sake :o**_


End file.
